Birthday, Take Two
by 823freckles
Summary: Pam has big plans for Jim’s birthday…until she finds the tapes. Spoilers for season 4.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Birthday, Take Two part 1/2  
Fandom: The Office

Pairing: Jim/Pam, some mentions of Jim/Karen  
Rating: PG-13 for part 1. NC-17 for part 2.  
Summary: Pam has big plans for Jim's birthday…until she finds the tapes.

Disclaimer: Me no own The Office.   
Author's Notes: For the Indefinite Hiatus Pornathon. Thanks to Elly on MTT for being my beta. Constructive criticism is always appreciated.

---

"Pama-lama bang bang! Will you come join me in my office for a moment? We need to talk about the…" Michael smirked. "The special mission."

Jim's eyebrows furrowed as he looked from Pam, to Michael, and back to Pam again. Pam got up and rolled her eyes, walking into Michael's office. "Should have known better than to trust Michael," she thought to herself. "Now Jim's suspicious."

As Pam closed the office door, Michael pulled out two tickets from his desk. "So I got the tickets. It's three hours until go time! Jim's never going to know what hit him!"

Pam barely brought her hand to her mouth in time to stifle her laughter and fake a bout of coughing.

"Jim's going to love your gift Michael. Just remember to have him home by seven."

"Absolutely, Pamster. Oh and if Jan calls, I am working late. She'd be really upset if she found out I went to High School Musical on Ice without her."

Pam smiled to herself as she left Michael's office. Today was a very special event. She and Jim had been dating for four months, and it was also Jim's birthday. She had big plans for the night, but she'd needed a diversion to keep Jim away from his apartment for a few hours. Michael had unexpectedly come to the rescue two weeks ago when he'd called Pam into his office to ask her to go to see High School Musical on Ice with him. Thinking quickly, Pam had decided to use the opportunity for what else but a prank on Jim. She'd wondered briefly if it was too cruel to prank her boyfriend on his birthday, but the opportunity was too perfect to pass up. She'd told Michael that she knew Jim had been raving about the show and would love to go with him as a birthday surprise. Up until today, Michael had been uncharacteristically prudent about keeping his birthday gift a secret. He'd even concocted a fake excuse to get Jim out of the office early, telling him that they needed to meet with an extremely important client from the Lackawanna County Board of Directors.

Pam approached Jim's desk. "You ready?"

He stood up and grabbed his coat. "Yep."

Dwight stood up as well and asked, "Where are you two going?"

Jim opened his mouth to come up with some smarmy retort, but Pam stopped him with a hand on his arm. "We're going to Cuginos. For Jim's birthday lunch."

Dwight puffed out his chest comically. "Make sure you are back by 1:30, or I will have to file a report with Michael."

"Dwight, I believe I am your superior. So if you file a report with Michael, I will have to report you for insubordination."

Dwight opened his mouth to respond, but Pam was already pulling Jim towards the exit.

---

When Pam and Jim arrived at Cuginos, the hostess directed them to the small, private booth near the back that Pam had requested. As Jim took her coat and sat down opposite her, she wondered if he would remember.

He cleared his throat and looked across the table. "We sat here…"

"On our first date." She finished. Pam had finally acknowledged to herself that their friendly lunch at Cuginos years ago when she had still been engaged to Roy had indeed been a date. In contrast to her disastrous first date with Roy, it had also been the best first date she'd ever been on. Pam smiled at her boyfriend. "I didn't know if you'd remember."

"Of course I remember." He reached across the table and took her hands into his, stroking her knuckles. His eyes sparkled. "I'm so glad I'm really here with you."

The waiter approached, breaking the moment. Pam ordered Eggplant Parmesan and Jim ordered Spaghetti and Meatballs, and they ended up on the same side of the booth, giggling and feeding each other off of their respective plates. The meal was over too quickly and they had to return to Dunder Mifflin or face Dwight's wrath. As they walked to the door of the office complex, Jim turned to her and pouted. "Do I _have_ to go to this meeting with Michael later?"

"Yes, you big baby. But I'll be waiting for you when you get out."

"Will you have baked me a cake?"

"Yes."

"Will there be balloons and party favors?" He teased.

She cocked her head and said, "Perhaps," pushing the elevator button for the third floor.

---

Michael and Jim left at 4:08. Pam set her voicemail to automatic, and when Dwight went to speak to Angela about the yearly expense reports at 4:19, Pam slipped out the door.

She had one more thing to pick up for tonight at Steamtown Mall. She walked into Victoria's Secret, looking around her to make sure no one she knew saw her there. She must have looked as overwhelmed as she felt, because an overly cheery sales associate accosted her as she thumbed through the bras.

"Hello and welcome to Victoria's Secret! We have a sale on our PINK collection of pajamas; they're buy one get one half off. Can I help you find anything specific?"

Pam asked the saleswoman to point her in the direction of the clearance section, and headed over to pick out something special to wear for that night. When she saw it, hidden near the back, she knew Jim would love it. Smiling, she tried it on, and even she thought she looked especially sexy. The top was black and lacy, with little pink bows on the cups. The bottoms were little boy shorts that emphasized her ass, which she knew would drive Jim wild. She bought the set and headed home.

When Pam arrived back at Jim's apartment, she went into the bedroom. She wanted to surprise Jim with her new bra and panties set, so she kneeled down and slid the pink bag under the bed. She pushed the bag as far as it would go, brushing her hand against something. She knelt down further and looked under the bed. There was a small plastic box hidden far under their bed.

Pam pulled the box out from under the bed. The box was filled with videocassettes. Pam took off the top, picked up the top tape, and examined it. There was no label. None of the tapes were labeled.

Suddenly she felt a twinge of guilt from somewhere she couldn't identify. All she knew was that she didn't feel right snooping under Jim's bed. She put the tapes she picked out back into the box, and slid it back under Jim's bed.

Pam checked her watch. It was 5:30. She was shocked by the way the time had flown by. She had to get started on Jim's special birthday dinner. Pam was most definitely not an expert chef, and neither was Jim. Most nights when they cooked together, their meals consisted of simple dishes that came in boxes labeled "Stouffers" or "Digiornos." That is why Pam wanted to give Jim a special surprise by making his favorite food of soft-shell crabs. She'd found what appeared to be a fairly simple recipe online. She went into the living room and scanned Jim's cd collection, settling on Travis. She put the cd into his stereo and smiled, humming the familiar chords of a band that she'd forever associate with Jim.

Swaying to the music, she stirred, salted, and dipped, pleased with herself for cooking what was looking to become a successful and delicious meal. But when she finally put the crabs in the oven so that they would stay warm and set the table, it was 6:40 and she had nothing to do but wait for Michael to bring Jim home. Her mind darted back to the tape under Jim's bed. She wondered what it was. Did Jim have a secret and shameful obsession with Battlestar Galactica, so he hid the tapes under the bed? That couldn't be it, because Jim had TiVo. Then Pam thought of what she had on tape. The only videocassettes she still had were home videos from her childhood.

Now her curiosity had the better of her. She found the tape and put it into the vcr, and pressed play.

It was a shot of Jim's bedroom. The comforter was different; it was the one Jim had before she moved in. It was messier too, but it was his bedroom. For a minute, there was nothing on the screen. Pam frowned. What was this?

Then she heard the sound of a door slam in the video, and the lower half of Jim that she'd recognize anywhere appeared on-screen. He wasn't alone.

Jim's hands were wrapped around a female waist that definitely wasn't Pam's. The mysterious woman slipped her arms beneath Jim's and grabbed his behind. He thrust his hips against her, and she moaned his name, "Jimmmmm."

Pam gasped. She knew that voice. What she saw on the screen next confirmed it. Pam nearly jumped across the couch in her rush to turn off the vcr.

---

Pam heard the click of the front door opening.

"You're a cruel woman, Beesly. The disturbing thing is that I kind of enjoyed…" Jim stopped when he saw Pam sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. "Pam, what's wrong?"

All Pam heard was buzzing in her ears. She jumped up and grabbed her purse, not even looking at Jim, and headed for the door.

"Pam?"

The door slammed and Jim's smoke detector went off.

---

Soft-shell Crabs: lingerie: http://www2. 


	2. Chapter 2

bTitle/b Birthday, Take Two part 2/2

Title: Birthday, Take Two part 2/2

Fandom: The Office

Pairing: Jim/Pam, some mentions of Jim/Karen

Rating: PG-13 for part 1. NC-17 for part 2.

Summary: Pam has big plans for Jim's birthday…until she finds the tapes.

Disclaimer: I only own The Office on DVD. Don't sue me. I'm poor.

Author's Notes: This took me forever, and I'm sorry for that to anyone who has been waiting. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Thanks to Kaci and Ella for beta-ing this.

--

By the time Pam arrived home 10 minutes later, there were already seven missed calls and two voicemails messages from Jim on her cell phone. She dialed her voicemail inbox and listened to the messages.

"Pam, what happened? Why'd you storm out on me like that? Did I do something wrong? Please call me, Pam."

She deleted the message.

"Pam, you're really worrying me. I've tried calling…seven times now. God, Pam, please call me. I don't know what I did but whatever it is, I'm sorry. Please call me so we can talk and so I know you're safe. I'm going to stay up and wait for your call, so just call me, no matter how late. I love you, Pam. I hope you know that. Bye."

She deleted the second message as she plopped down on her couch, sighing. She tossed her phone onto the cushion beside her and curled her feet up beneath herself. The phone rang again. Her eyes narrowed. She clenched her jaw and grabbed the phone, turning the ringer on vibrate. Then Pam shoved the phone between the couch cushions, jumped up, and started pacing the room.

"A sex tape," she thought to herself. "He made a sex tape with Karen and kept it!"

Visions flashed through her head. She imagined stomping up and down on the videotape until it was crushed to dust. Or better yet, she imagined driving back to Jim's apartment and throwing the videotape at his head. She hoped the corner would hit Jim in the eye. Her fists clenched and unclenched of their own accord. Pam walked towards her purse where the stolen tape was tucked hastily inside, between her wallet and gum. She stopped short, and stomped in the other direction. As angry as she was with Jim, she couldn't destroy the tape.

She couldn't destroy the tape because she was morbidly curious. She wanted to watch it.

"Such a masochist!" her inner voice snarled at her.

Pam bit her lip and sat down on her couch again. She needed to stop thinking about it…Jim's hips thrust up against Karen, his erection outlined by his dress pants. Karen's breathy moan as she grinded against him. She couldn't banish the images from her mind.

Pam picked up the remote, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels. She settled on the newest episode of Top Chef. As the images flashed in front of her, she found herself becoming distracted from Jim's sex tape. Instead of thinking about it every few seconds, she concentrated on the quickfire challenge. Then Dale started talking about cooking crabs, and Pam's mind was forced back to the night's events.

She'd worked so hard to make Jim's birthday special. Everyone knew that she wasn't a talented cook, but she'd managed to make Jim's favorite meal of soft-shell crabs. But the night was ruined when she discovered a sex tape of Jim and Karen under his bed.

She turned off the TV and curled up on her couch. Television was not distracting her. She hoped sleep would, so she closed her eyes.

--

She opened the door so roughly that it slammed against the far wall. Jim grunted as he grabbed her hand, pulling her into the bedroom and up against his body. His hands wrapped around her waist as he leaned down to kiss her. She bit down lightly on his bottom lip and he thrust his hips against her.

"Jim," she moaned, and ground her hips against his in response. She reached between their bodies and gave his erection a light squeeze through his dress pants, then began unbuckling his belt.

He pulled back. "Wait, Karen."

"What?" she questioned. Then she glanced towards the bathroom door. "Oh, yes," she whispered, the 's' nearly a hiss.

Pam stepped out of the bathroom doorway and walked deliberately toward Jim and Karen. When she reached the pair, Karen reached out and threaded her fingers through Pam's curls. Her lips parted as she drew closer…

Pam jerked awake. Something was vibrating beneath her. For a moment she didn't know where she was, and then she realized that she was in her apartment, on her couch. The buzzing beneath her was her cell phone, still shoved under her couch cushions. She reached beneath her. Jim again. She sighed, but didn't answer. She was too busy thinking about her dream. And when she thought about it, she couldn't help but admit to herself that the dream had excited her. She glanced towards her purse and bit her lip.

It wouldn't hurt to watch just a few minutes…

She went to her purse and grabbed the tape, then slid the tape into her VCR. When she was curled up on the couch again, she picked up the remote and pressed play.

Karen's face filled the screen. She was clearly looking into the camera.

"Is it on, baby?"

"Yeah," Jim muttered gruffly behind her. She stood up and walked towards Jim, who stood next to the bed. She licked her lips like a predator. Jim began to unbutton his shirt, his fingers shaking. Karen unbuckled his belt, pulling it roughly free from his pants and tossing it aside. She unzipped his pants and pulled them down.

Pam shifted on the couch and swallowed.

Now shirtless, Jim pulled Karen up to a standing position and pressed his lips to hers. He unbuttoned her shirt deftly. His fingers no longer shaking, he unbuckled her bra quickly, sliding his hands to her breasts. He cupped them, covering them fully with his large hands, then rubbed circles around her left nipple with his thumb. She gasped and threw her head back.

Pam let out a small gasp of her own as heat spread through her stomach. Her right hand was on her throat, stroking gently down her chest. Her toes curled.

Now Jim was bent at the waist, his mouth on Karen's breasts. She grasped his hair tightly. Pam thought about all the times Jim had done that to her. She oddly wasn't jealous, but rather, even more excited at the sight. She thought about how talented Jim was with his tongue, and she found her hand sneaking its way down. She slid her body forward on the couch and slipped her hand under the waistband of her jeans.

Then she had an epiphany. She smiled to herself as she pulled her hand free from her jeans. Grabbing the remote, she rewound the tape.

--

The scene was set. Pam had placed candles on the side tables. She wore the black and pink lacy lingerie she had purchased earlier. The old video camera that had been an engagement present from her parents was set-up on its tripod, facing the couch. The videotape was rewound to the beginning, and placed in the camera. Pam pressed the red record button, and walked backwards to the couch. She addressed the camera.

"I know you're wondering why I rushed out on you tonight, Jim. I'd planned a really special birthday for you. I even bought this." She gestured to her outfit, and then continued speaking. "I found something under your bed, Jim. I found a sex tape of you and Karen. I didn't know that's what it was. I thought…maybe it was a home video. I was curious. So I watched some of it."

Pam sighed and shifted on the couch. "I was just so…shocked, Jim, when I saw what it was. And I was angry. I grabbed the tape when I left earlier. And when I got home, I couldn't stop thinking about it. And Jim…" she breathed out his name in a whisper, "it turned me on."

Pam could feel her cheeks turning red and hot from embarrassment, but she took a deep breath, and continued.

"I watched it. I wanted to touch myself so badly while watching it. And then I had an idea. You shouldn't still have this tape, Jim. I don't know why you still would, when we're together. So I'm recording over it for you. Consider this one of your presents, Jim."

Pam closed her eyes and thought of Jim. She thought of him kissing her, pushing his erection against her. She imagined his hands and his tongue on her nipples. She sighed and brought a hand to her mouth. She bit and sucked lightly on her index finger and dragged it down her chest. She felt rather than saw the goose bumps on her arms. She slid her hands to her breasts. She rubbed them softly through the lacy material. The feeling of the lace sliding against her nipples felt wonderful, and she moaned.

"The sight of you in that video, kissing her, sucking her nipples...it made me so wet, Jim. I want you so bad."

She slid her hand farther south. Cupping her hand around herself, she felt the hot heat radiating from underneath the lace. She slid her middle finger over her lips, pressing her lace covered finger over her clit. She pulled her hand away quickly. She had to force herself to stop before it went so far that she became unable to stop. She slid her hands beneath her so that she was sitting on her hands, and she concentrated on taking deep breaths. A minute passed. Then she stood and walked to the camera to turn it off. She pulled the tape free from the video camera. With a bounce in her step, Pam put on her trench coat and heels, grabbed her purse and keys, and headed out the door.

--

Jim opened the door within seconds of her knock. He held his cell phone cupped in his palm while he rubbed his red and sleepy eyes. Pam wondered if he had been sitting by the door.

"Pam," he sighed.

"Can I come in?"

Jim stepped aside and Pam crossed the threshold.

"So…what did I do?"

Pam walked towards the video player. Looking back over her shoulder, she said, "Just sit down."

Jim walked towards his couch and sat down as Pam turned on the TV and put the tape in the VCR.

She walked towards Jim, sliding her feet out of her too-tall heels. "I found a tape under your bed while I was cooking."

Jim looked up at Pam with furrowed brow. Then his eyes widened. "Oh Pam, I'm sorry. I-"

"Just watch." She sat beside him on the couch and pulled her coat tighter around her, shivering from being underdressed. She leaned backwards as the video began, and her own face appeared onscreen. Jim snapped his head to the side, looking at her with questioning eyes. Then he slowly turned back to watch the video. His eyes widened when he saw her barely-there outfit. Pam clenched her jaw to keep from laughing. "Oh yeah, this was totally worth it," she thought.

She watched Jim watching the tape. He was chewing on his bottom lip as he watched intently. When the video reached the part where Pam touched herself through the lacy fabric of her panties, Jim gasped. He leaned forward, waiting for more, but as Pam knew, this was where she'd turned off the camera.

When the screen turned black and fuzzy, Jim turned slowly to face her. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Why?"

Pam answered by unbuttoning her coat and shrugging it off her shoulders. Jim's jaw dropped in a comical manner. He slid closer to her, carefully, like she was a feral, unpredictable animal. He placed his hand on her shoulder, then down and across her chest, fingering the lace. "This is nice."

When he looked up at her, his eyes dark green and filled with lust, Pam could wait no longer. Pam leaned forward and kissed him, sucking his bottom lip in between hers and biting rougher than she normally would. Jim grunted in response and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He slid his hands around her back, pulling her closer. Pam pulled away and stood, then resituated herself on Jim's lap. She felt his erection, hot and hard against her. She shifted and grinded herself against him.

His response was a breathy whisper in her ear, "You're so wicked tonight, Pam. I love it." Then he bit her earlobe and kissed a path down her exposed neck. Now it was her turn to moan. Jim took one last nip at her neck, then wrapped his arms around her bottom and stood with her still wrapped around him in one deft movement. It always amazed Pam how strong Jim was. Before they were together, she never knew of the hidden strength Jim hid beneath his crisp white shirts and ties. Now she knew, and she rubbed her hands appreciatively over his stomach muscles as he carried her to the bedroom.

When they reached the bedroom, he dropped her gently on the bed. Then he was on top of her, kissing her again.

She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled at it. "Off. Now," she groaned. Jim stood and pulled off his t-shirt. He followed this by pulling down his pants and boxers. He stumbled a bit, tripping on his pants in his haste to undress. Pam giggled as Jim fell on the bed beside her.

"You're such a goof," she said as he rolled on top of her, laughing.

"It's all part of my charm, Beesly. I know you love it. Now how do I get this thing off?" He leaned back on his haunches, puzzled by her lingerie. She squirmed, reaching behind herself to unhook the top. Jim helped pull it off of her and threw it aside. He slid down and took one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking gently. She wound her fingers through his hair as he continued sucking and biting his way down to her panties. He spread her legs and kissed her through the fabric, then sat up and slid the underwear off.

She felt his hot breath on her pubic hair as he knelt above her, his mouth just inches from where she wanted it so badly. She thrust her hips off the bed. "Please, Jim."

He leaned in and wrapped his lips around her bud, and Pam was gone. She threw her head back almost violently and moaned. The pleasure built in waves as Jim worked his mouth over her. She was so close…so close…but she wanted him inside her when she came.

"Jim…get up here. I need you."

He climbed over her and positioned himself at her opening. She squeezed her eyes shut as he slid into her, frustratingly, almost painfully, slow.

Then he was moving faster, thrusting into her with all his considerable strength. She wrapped her legs around his ass, feeling the muscles flex rhythmically beneath her calves. She kissed him, touched him everywhere, listening to his quick breaths burst from his lips against her mouth. As she slid her legs farther up his back, it tilted her pelvis so that he began hitting the most sensitive spot, deep within her. She moaned and focused on the building pleasure. Jim shifted to balance on his knees, pulling her hips closer. He slid his left hand from her hip to her clit and rubbed circles around it. She gripped the sheets beneath her as she orgasmed, stars bursting behind her clenched eyelids. Pam ran her hands through the light dusting of hair on his chest as he continued pumping into her. He leaned down to kiss her as he came. She kissed his lips, his chin, and his nose as his breathing slowed and he slid out of her. Then he pulled her sweat slicked body close to him. She rested her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her damp curls.

"Pam?"

"She raised her head from his chest to look at him. "Hmm?"

"I didn't know that was still under there. I should have thrown it out. Actually, I should have never made it."

Pam looked down at her fingers lying on his chest. He sighed. "Pam, I made some stupid videos in college. I hadn't done that for a long time. Karen wanted to do it."

He placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head so that she was looking at him. "Anyways…I'm sorry, Pam. I really am sorry. Can you forgive me?"

She looked down again, and then leaned towards him, placing a soft kiss on his mouth. "I'll forgive you…if you throw out the video I made you."

He laughed and kissed her back. "Anything you want, Pam. I love you."

She lay back down on his chest and pressed herself closer to Jim. "I love you too. And Halpert?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."


End file.
